


You're my only one

by Catnerys



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/pseuds/Catnerys
Summary: Deaky is off recording the latest Queen album with the boys, Joe scored a role in a movie produced in the US. They both miss each other terrible and John comes back with a song and a surprise.





	You're my only one

“I miss you.”

John’s voice was tinny and crackling over the phone but Joe could not help but sigh in relief. It has been months since he last seen his boyfriend as work kept them separate. John had gone to Ridge Farm along with the band to work on their latest album, A Night At The Opera, while Joe was in the US, filming for another movie.

“I miss you, too.” He mumbles into the receiver, tired from a day of work.

It was the time difference that really made it so hard to be apart. Their free time was sparse and the time periods where they were both free, awake and not too tired to keep a conversation running were even rarer. To add to the miserable situation, long-distance calls were very expensive.

“How’s filming going?” John asked.

“Quite well, actually. It’s fun! I mean, work, but- fun. Also, I get to work with Rami again, so that’s great. The weather is shit, though. How’s the farm?”

He had to suppress yawns between sentences and he could hear John chuckle softly in his ear. It must be around midday for him, no wonder he sounded rather chipper. On the other hand, the only thing keeping Joe awake was the knowledge that he probably would have to wait a week or more until he could hear his boyfriend again and that was an almost unbearable thought.

“I think Roger’s on war with the chickens. Brian is writing some very depressing songs and Freddie has this big vision in his head but doesn’t quite know how to make it into music yet.”

Joe hummed, shifting deeper into his covers. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake while John went on about his day. Not that he was bored or anything, it was just the comfort of his voice that slowly but surely lulled him to sleep.

“I miss sleeping with you.” Joe suddenly blurted out, completely interrupting John, who had been going on about how Roger put entirely too much sugar into his coffee just because Brian pointed out how much of it he used in the first place.

“Do you now?” John chuckled, an all too familiar smirk in his voice.

“Not- not sleeping like sex. Yes, I do miss that, too. So much. But I miss sleeping next to you. Spooning with you, holding you. You sleeping on top of me. That’s what I miss the most.”

A sigh was heard from the other end of the line and Joe’s heart clenched.

“I miss it, too. I-“ Something Joe could not hear seemed to distract John for a moment. “I have to go. Freddie needs us in the studio. Love you, sleep well!”

“Love you, too.”

+++

Several weeks later- filming was almost wrapped up and Joe was looking forward to finally go back home- he was woken by his phone ringing in the middle of the night. Groggily, he fished for the receiver, almost knocking down the other things on his nightstand.

“H’llo?”

“Joe! I know it’s late for you but I- I had to show- well, not show you but you know what I mean- I just had to. Sorry for waking you up but I had to-“

Joe sat up, tiredly rubbing his eyes and absently mussing up his hair afterwards while listening to his boyfriend’s excited rambling. A short look to his alarm told him it was close to four in the morning.

“John, slow down, babe, please. What’s so important?”

“I need you to listen to this.”

There was some rustling heard and then there was the sound of a piano, followed by John’s soft singing.

 

_Ooh, you make me live_

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you you're all I see_

_Ooh, you make me live now honey_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh, you're my best friend_

 

“I- You need to hear the rest of it when it’s finished but for now that’s all. I just needed you to hear it.”

“You- you wrote this for me?”

“I did.”

+++

Joe barely made it through the door when John tackled him into a hug. They stumbled backwards into the door, his suitcase falling to the ground while they were pressing giggling kisses to whatever place they could reach.

“Missed you so much. So much.” Joe mumbled in between kisses.

Later, they were cuddling on the sofa; John snuggled into his chest, completely covering him with the rest of his body. Joe was close to dozing off, tired from the long flight when his boyfriend suddenly sat up.

“Stay right there. Don’t move.”

Joe sat up a bit and watched his boyfriend hurry out of the room, leaving him a bit at loss. He wasn’t gone for long, though, and came back with a vinyl.

“Is this the album?”

John smiled, a mix between shyness and pride, then put the vinyl on the player and placed the needle. The piano melody from a few weeks ago filled the room, this time accompanied by drums and it was Freddie’s voice instead of John’s. It still made him teary eyed and he pulled John back into his lap, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Joe! Joe, love, stop hiding, there is more, come on!” He looked up and got a soft kiss for his troubles. Then, John cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders. “Joseph-“

“Oh god, John, why? You never call me Joseph!”

“Shut up! Let me finish!” John squinted suspiciously at Joe, who put on his innocent face and waited for him to continue. “Alright. Joseph. This-“ he pointed to the vinyl player. “-is everything I feel for you and what you mean to me.”

John pulled out something from his back pocket and Joe let out an audible gasp once he realized it was a ring. It was a slim silver ring with a small diamond embedded into it, simple but oh so beautiful.

“John, you-“

“Shush, I’m not finished yet, love.”

John pressed a soft kiss onto Joe’s lips, giving him the adorable squinty-eyed, eye-wrinkled smile of his.

“Get to the finish then!” Joe urged, grinning broadly.

His sass got him another kiss and he managed to goad his boyfriend into some more kisses. He slipped his hands underneath John’s shirt, settling at his hips and rubbing circles into the soft skin. John allowed himself to be distracted for a couple of minutes, the ring clasped in the hand that was resting on Joe’s chest, right over his heart.

“Will you marry me, Joseph?” the bassist asked once they managed to separate for longer than a second.

“Yes. Yes of course!”

They were both crying a little bit when John slipped the ring onto Joe’s finger. Then, they settled back down onto the sofa and made out lazily for a couple of minutes until they fell asleep curled around each other, the record still playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, check out my tumblr @deaky-disco-queen
> 
> I take prompts, too :)


End file.
